


Probabilités

by Melie



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-23
Updated: 2005-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L passe son temps à réfléchir... se peut-il que... et si... et alors... ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probabilités

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

L tourne et retourne tout l'affaire dans sa tête.

Il n'est pas du genre pessimiste. Il sait qu'il en viendra à bout, un jour ou l'autre. Il sait qu'il réussirra à arrêter Kira. Qui qu'il soit.

Qui qu'il soit. Quelle que soit son identité réelle. Il l'arrêtera.

L'identité de Kira... toute la question est là. Il peut y avoir des milliers, des millions de réponses possibles. Il ne doit négliger aucun indice, aucune piste. Et il réussira.

Des milliers de réponses. Des milliers de suspects potentiels. N'importe qui... Kira pourrait être n'importe qui...

Pourtant, il n'y a qu'un seul visage qu'il associe à ce nom.

Raito Yagami.

Tous les indices peuvent converger vers lui. Non : tous les indices convergent vers lui. Il pourrait être Kira. N'importe qui pourrait l'être. Mais lui... lui plus que tout autre.

Pourtant L a eu plusieurs fois la preuve que ce ne peut pas être lui. Pourtant il l'a observé. Pourtant il a tenté de le piéger. Pourtant il a échoué. Mais il persiste à croire que Kira et Raito ne sont qu'une seule et même possible.

Dernièrement, il y a eu un changement. Depuis qu'il l'a enfermé... à sa demande...

Quelque chose cloche. L n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

En fait tout cloche dans cette histoire. Tout. Depuis le début. Et il le sait.

Mais là, c'est encore différent. Raito agit différemment. S'il s'agit bien de Kira, il a complètement changé de tactique...

Qu'importe, L garde un oeil sur lui, les deux, même. Ils sont désormais enchaînés l'un à l'autre avec des menottes. Si jamais Raito, Kira, tente quoique ce soit, L sera là pour le voir.

Certains membres de l'équipe trouvent qu'il en fait trop. Après tout ce qu'il a fait subir au jeune homme, il persiste à le soupçonner, bien que les probabilités qu'il soit le coupable frisent maintenant les 0... L persiste et signe même... plus aucun mot, plus aucun geste de Raito ne lui échappera désormais... et pour combien de temps?

Jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne.

Et il compte bien y parvenir, résoudre ce mystère qui le fascine tant. Ce sera sans doute le plus grand de sa vie. Et il y aura gagné beaucoup.

Notamment une amitié. Raito. Son premier véritable ami. Et il semble qu'il en soit de même pour le jeune homme. Il y a un lien très fort, très particulier entre eux. Ils sont si semblables, en fin de compte... si Raito est bien Kira, ils y perdront tous deux beaucoup.

Qu'importe. L est décidé. Il réussira.

Quel qu'en soit le prix.

L se tourne vers Raito. Il dort sur le lit, à côté de lui. Il n'a pas l'air tout à fait paisible. Peut-être les journées passées emprisonné, ou le poids des menottes autour de son poignet, ou encore ce sentiment, si étrange, d'être constamment observé. Ou peut-être encore autre chose. Peut-être les vies qu'il a prises.

L, ou Ryuuzaki, quel que soit le nom qu'on lui donne, soupire, prend un gâteau dans l'un des paquets qu'il a envoyé acheter se matin, et commence à le grignoter, réfléchissant encore et toujours à cette affaire qui l'obsède.


End file.
